Jak
Jak(ジャク-Jaku) is an independent mage who works as a mercenary for anyone who can give him a meal, even dark guilds. Having grew up in the wilderness, Jak has very little knowledge of human customs, receiving very little education, he learned to fend for himself in the wild. He has been on his own since before he could remember, and has gained greatly enhanced physical capabilities because of it. Combined with his Take Over spells, he has become an incredible force when fighting up close. Appearance Jak is boy who appears to be in his early to mid teens, standing at just under 6 feet with red eyes and a slim build. He has long black hair which he ties back in a ponytail, letting his bangs hang in front of his face, usually in front of one of his eyes. Lastly, he has pointed, almost animalistic K9's, adding to his beastly apperance. He normally wares a long black coat with a white rim which reaches down to his knees. The ends and sleeves of his jacket are tattered and the entire article is dirty, denoting that Jak has had it for quite some time. Hasty repair jobs also indicate that Jak plans to keep it even longer. The rest of his outfit consists of a black t-shirt, baggy grey pants, and a pair of black shoes. He keeps a small shoulder pack when traveling, but rarely carries anything in it other than small trinkets that he collects to trade. Personality Like his upbringing would suggest, Jak has a very simple outlook on life. He has very few earthly desires outside of finding his next meal, or the next place to sleep. Other than that, he doesn't care much for the riches and power that others seem to strive for, as he considers them a waste of effort. Whenever he resaves food for contract work, he considers himself as getting the better deal. This stems from his belief that humans are just another kind of animal, despite calling themselves civilised, and that all the money and status in the world won't help anyone when you've only have yourself to rely on. Though he is uninterested in material possessions, Jak has a very strong sense of right and wrong. If he doesn't like the job he was hired to do, he will abandon it without a second thought, willfully forgoing any reward he might have earned. He will even help travellers lost in the forest if he feels they need it. More so like an animal, he is extremely loyal to those who he considers friends, often bonding with complete strangers after only a few minuets. Though some can find him annoying to deal with do to his lack of understanding when it comes to civilisation, nobody can deny that he can be a reliable ally when help is needed. On the other side of the coin, anyone who hurts his friends will have to contend with a very dangerous animal hunting them down. Despite his mysteries origins, Jak has no desire to find out where he really came from. When someone suggested that he might not be human, he accepted it with a smile, and even turns the story into a joke with any new friends he encounters. His home, his family, even his real name, none of it holds any importance to Jak, as none of that can be turned into a meal. Even his name was given to him by another, as he had no need for a name in the wild. History For as long as he could remember, Jak lived in the woods, fending for himself since he could crawl. Despite incredible odds against him, he learned to survive in the harsh climates and living off whatever animals he could kill or plants he could find. Though seemingly impossible, he did have one asset to assist him in adapting to the wild, he could use Take Over Magic to transform himself into a reptilian form, which he later dubbed Gater King. He has no idea where he obtained it, or how he was able to kill such a monster in the first place. For a while, Jak lived out his life as a simple animal, eating when needed and fighting all the way. In this time, he gained two additional Take Over forms, making him an even more efficient predator. It wasn't long before he climbed to the top of the food chain, and attracted the attention of a local dark guild. They sought after him, looking to employ him as an attack dog for there forces. Despite taking over a month to catch him, and several strong mages to beat him down, they where successful, and added Jak's incredible power to there arsenal. While heeled in captivity, one of the dark mages took a liking to him and named him "Jak", mostly do to the fact that he was known at the time simply as "Monster". At the same time, the dark mage began teaching him to speak, hoping that he could turn Jak into an official member, rather than a mindless animal. The plan worked, and Jak was talking within the year. Though the guild members soon came to realise that there plan had worked a little to well, as Jak still had the mentality of an animal, he soon left the guild to live on his own again. Even though he was now able to communicate with others, Jak still had a hard time adapting to human culture. He would often get into trouble with the law and get chased out of cities because of his behavior. It was while he was on the run that he discovered that people with magic could get money for doing jobs. Seeing it as an easy trade, Jak began working as a freelance mage to earn a living, using the skills he has honed since being a child to great effect. Though work came easy, Jak soon learned that there where some jobs that had him attack people for no reason. This didn't quite sit well with him, so he tried to avoid these jobs as best he could, but his inexperience with people often led him to fall for the same ploys over and over again. He would stop the job when he realised what kind it was, but he had no way of telling beforehand, whether it would be an honest mage job, or some sort of dark guild recruitment. Magic and Abilities KillerCroc-1.jpg|Gator King Grear-ape-dragon-ball-z-14695625-500-454.jpg|Mad Ape Blood Bat.jpg|Blood Bat Take Over- Jak's only magic, and the source of his nickname "The Beast Man". Jak has three different forms of take over, each with there own attributes to aid him in combat. He is proficient enough to be able to change from one form to another without reverting to a human, and fast enough that he can through a punch in one form, and transform in time to deliver a follow up attack. Jak has been able to use Take Over long before he could remember, so long in fact, that he doesn't even remember if he's a human using it on animals, or an animal who used it on a human. Ether way, his fighting style gets a lot more feral when he transforms, relying more on biting and clawing to subdue enemies. *'Take Over: Gator King' - The strongest Take Over spell Jak has, as well as his favorite. It's also the first one he acquired, so if he really isn't human, this would be his true self. When in use, Jak stands 14 feet tall and gains thick scales over his entire body, thick enough that he can shrug off hammer strikes with no ill effects. This also makes him incredibly hard to injure, as most blunt attacks have no effect, and even knives won't do much to hurt him. He also gains half inch long teeth, razor sharp claws, and a thick prehensile tail that he can club opponents with. But his most powerful asset by far is his extreme boost in muscle mass, allowing him to crush limbs in his grip and run straight through stone walls without stopping. Lastly, he gains aquatic capabilities, meaning he can fight underwater. His lung capacity also increases, allowing him to stay submerged for 15 minuets with a single breath, and he can swim over 30 kilometres an hour, allowing him to leap out of the water to ambush unsuspecting opponents. *'Take Over: Mad Ape' - Another form Jak has acquired. Jak grows to 8 feet tall and grows black fur over his entire body. His eyes now permanently glow red, and he gains all the physical attributes of a gorilla with the added bonus of a monkeys tail. Unlike Gator King, this form is geared more towards speed, being able to climb at incredible speeds and swing around on it's massive arms. This form also gives Jak a boost in strength, though not as much as Gator King. He makes up for this with quick dodges and beating down enemies with rapid strikes. *'Take over: Blood Bat' - The last form Jak has, and the only one not completely meant for combat. This form resembles a 7 foot tall bat with more human like legs and a trio of fingers on the wings. It doesn't have much of a physical advantage, but the sharp talons on his feet and needle like fangs allow him to take whole chunks out of opponents. While his eyesight is perfectly fine, this form also allows Jak to use a bat's echolocation. This greatly aids Jak when hunting in closed off jungles or other tight spaces with lots of palaces to hide. The biggest advantage of this form is that it grants Jak the ability to fly, further improving his range. While he doesn't do as much fighting in this form compared to the others, when he does he uses it's flying capabilities to quickly dash past opponents and swipe at them with his teeth and claws. Another method of his is to use this form as a delivery system, flying at opponents, then changing into one of his two other forms to slam into them with the added momentum. Incredible Strength - Even without his Take Over forms, Jak is still incredibly strong despite his skinny appearance. He is able to lift another adult on the ground with one hand, and has the leg strength to jump over 10 feet in the air. On it's own, he can throw punches that shatter rock and can easily outmuscle a Vulcan. He can even pick up and swing iron beams as a makeshift weapon with little effort. Expert Hand to Hand Fighter - Despite not having any formal combat training, Jak is incredibly skilled at hand to hand combat. His fighting style is a lot more results based than most, heavy attacks on the head and torso, while braking limbs and bones with quick attacks and throws. Even against larger animals, Jak is able to quickly subdue them with his brutal fighting style coupled with his incredible strength. Master Climber - When he was a child, Jak began learning to climb to avoid larger predators. Later adapting this to help him to better ambush prey, or to give chase when hunting. When he started moving back into civilisation, he turned his skill at climbing into a type of free running, allowing him to scale buildings with ease and maneuver through city streets quickly. Uneducated - Though he is a near perfect specimen when it comes to physical talents, Jak's mental acuity has suffered severely as a result. He couldn't even speak until he was taught at the age of 14. As it stands, he can't write, can barely read, and has only basic mathematic skills. Because his jobs rarely involve reasoning, it is a rare occurrence that his stupidity gets in the way of his job, but not entirely unheard of. Though many others have tried to teach him more, he shows absolutely no interest, saying that he already knows enough to get by. Enhanced Senses - Like other animals, Jak's senses are far more sensitive than that of regular humans. People have even said that his senses are on par, if not above, that of Dragon Slayers. Strangely, this is not an effect of any sort of magic, further supporting the claim that he isn't truly human. Enhanced Immune System - Another fact pointing to the theory that Jak isn't human is his highly adaptable immune system, allowing him to fight off infections and kill bacteria before ever getting sick. Through his early years of surviving in the wilderness, coupled with an already inhumanly strong immune system, has made him pretty much immune to poisons of any sort. Stats Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Male Category:Males Category:Take Over User Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character